The present invention relates to analytical devices and processes, and more particularly, to devices and processes that incorporate electromagnetic write-heads and magneto-resistive read-sensors to detect target antigens.
It is known that antibodies bind with antigens as part of the human disease defense system. Presently, antigens are detected by such techniques as immunofluorescence, immunoperoxidase, or enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), each of which then employs a microscope for visual detection of the target antigen. It is desirable to exploit the use of magnetic signaling technology to automate the detection of analytes, such as antigens, and to further apply this technology to the detection of any biological matter.